l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kakita Yoshi (TCG)
Kakita Yoshi was the Voice of Honor, Esteemed Imperial Chancellor, and Noble Daimyō of the Kakita. Kunshu 2019 Clan Letters Kyūden Kakita's Curse An unexpected siege by the Lion Clan led to the gates of Kyūden Kakita being closed when Kakita Yoshi, was born. As a result, to avoid the curse issued to the palace centuries ago, he followed the path of the courtier, and he refused to even touch a blade. Courts of Stone, p. 59 Family Yoshi had a brother, Kakita Toshimoko, and a sister, Her Father's Daughter, by D. G. Laderoute Kakita Teinko, The Stories We Tell, by Nancy M. Sauer who eventually married with the Crane Clan Champion Doji Satsume. His sister threw herself on the Sea of the Sun Goddess from the cliffs near Kyuden Doji, and some blamed Satsume had driven her to it. Satsume, who had stubbornly kept the clan championship for years even as he held the office of Emerald Champion, reluctantly passed her the mantle, at the urging of Kakita Toshimoko and Kakita Yoshi. Despite it, Yoshi regarded Satsume as a strong and demanding leader. Court Games (The Chrysanthemum Throne fiction), by D. G. Laderoute Yoshi married with Kakita Barahime, and had a son, Kakita Shinta. Roar of the Lioness, by Annie VanderMeer Mitsoda Station Yoshi was eventually appointed as Imperial Chancellor under the reign of Hantei the Thirty-Eighth. The World, A Stage, by D. G. Laderoute Kakita Nene was his personal yōjimbō. Wind Through Falling Leaves, by Lisa Farrell Denying Crab Request The Yasuki Daimyo Yasuki Taka requested the Imperial Court to send rice, jade and the Imperial Legions to support the Crab effort in the Kaiu Wall. Blind Ambition, by D. G. Laderoute The Emperor did not meet Taka personally, sending Yoshi in his stead, to deny the requested support. A Difference of Lanterns, by Annie VanderMeer Mitsoda Emperor's Death In 1123 Yoshi was informed by one of his agents that the Emperor had died, and that the event was silenced for a time by the Imperial Advisor Bayushi Kachiko. Shortly after Doji Kuwanan reported Yoshi that he had found a letter intercepted by Satsume before his death, a letter from Kuwanan's sister, the Crane Clan Champion Doji Hotaru, addressed to Kachiko. Hotaru wrote of her hatred for her father, and that she wished to leave the Crane lands behind and be with Kachiko. It seemed Doji Hotaru was working with Kachiko, whose goal had long been to undermine Crane influence. Kuwanan swore to challenge his sister's right to be Crane Champion, and Yoshi offered his allegiance to him. By the Stroke of a Brush, by Lisa Farrell With the Lion Clan Champion Akodo Toturi vanished, the acting Emerald Champion Agasha Sumiko appointed the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Shoju as the Imperial Regent, as it was written by Toturi in an Imperial Edict sealed by the late Emperor himself, Behind the Empty Throne, by Mari Murdock until Prince Hantei Daisetsu came to age. The late Emperor had chosen his younger son over Hantei Sotorii, who would retire to a monastery. Loss of Kyūden Kakita The forces of Matsu Tsuko stormed Kyūden Kakita, and his wife Barahime was taken as a hostage. His son was safe, as he was at the time studying diplomacy at Shizuka Toshi. Yoshi acted swiftly, and arranged the support of Ide Tadaji to lever the Scorpion power at Court, and shortly he sent his niece Doji Shizue to Unicorn lands, to arrange a military alliance with the Unicorn Clan Champion Shinjo Altansarnai. External Links * Kakita Yoshi (Into the Forbidden City) Category:Crane Clan Leaders (TCG)